In an optical communication system, it is generally desirable to connect a fiber optic cable to an optoelectronic device such as an optoelectronic transmitter, an optoelectronic receiver, or an optoelectronic transceiver device; and in turn, to connect the optoelectronic device to an electronic system such as a switching system. Such operations can be facilitated by modularizing the optoelectronic device so as to enclose various optical components and electronic components into an optical communications module. While enclosing the electronic components into an optical communications module is a fairly straightforward process, several special precautions need to be taken with respect to optical components. For example, it is important to ensure that minimal optical path loss occurs between an optical component (such as a laser device or a photodetector) and an optical connector that provides external connectivity to the optical component. It is also important to ensure that minimal optical path loss occurs between the optical connector of the optical communications module and a connector portion of a fiber optic cable when the fiber optic cable is coupled to the optical connector.
Optical path loss can occur due to a variety of reasons, such as, for example, attenuation inside an optical element or attenuation as a result of misalignment between two optical components. Among the various types of misalignments that can occur, one type pertains to an optical misalignment between an optical connector of a fiber optic cable and a connector of the optical communications module when the fiber optic cable is connected to the optical communications module. Such misalignment can occur due to various reasons such as, for example, due to manufacturing problems or due to excessive and undesirable play when either the fiber optic cable or the optical communications module is moved after the fiber optic cable is connected to the optical communications module. It is very desirable to minimize optical misalignment and obtain tolerances of the order of +/−0.050 mm or better.
Traditional solutions for addressing some misalignment issues includes the use of various retainers such as clips and springs that use a resilient action to apply pressure against the optical connector and prevent movement of the optical connector inside the optical communications module. However, the resilient action of such elements fails to prevent counteractive forces that can occur during the process of inserting a fiber optic cable into the optical connector or when inadvertently flexing the fiber optic cable after coupling to the optical connector. Consequently, an alternative approach uses an epoxy to bind the optical connector to a housing portion of the optical communications module. While the epoxy based approach can feasibly provide good anchoring and alignment of the optical connector, the nature of such adhesives prevents, or hampers, removal and reinstalling of the optical connector if such operations are needed later on, such as, for example, when carrying out an active optical alignment procedure of the optical connector after manufacture or when carrying out repairs on a defective optical communications module.
It is therefore desirable to address at least some of the traditional shortcomings described above.